Spontaneous Day for Scorpios
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: MidoTaka! Oneshot. Perhaps missing an event one is really looking forward to may not be such a bad thing after all. This is one of those days where the universe decides to turn upside down, for Takao at least.


**Hello guys! So this was inspired by a prompt from tumblr. Which says: "Imagine your OTP dancing and person A sings to person B's ears." And so I couldn't get this out of my head, I tried to draw but I failed so I opted to write it instead. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Takao Kazunari have been cheerful and giddy all day long, well more than he usually is, much to Midorima's annoyance. The reason? Well recently the government decided to widen the internalization of the country by accepting foreign students and making it easier for foreigners to enter Japan. One of the first steps Shuutoku took was to have a dance, a promenade that made Takao very excited.

From morning, lunch, afternoon and even breaks between club activities. Takao kept pestering Midorima about the prom, from time to time playing cupid for his senpais. He also kept singing a foreign song that irked Midorima even more. The only time he can relax and not feel like ripping his ears out was during club activities and for once he was thankful Miyaji was a one strict senpai.

"You guys better clean up and don't stay here too late if you don't want to miss the dance." Miyaji said closing the door of the gym behind him. Midorima couldn't really care less about the dance, honest. He didn't like parties. Takao on the other hand was changed his wet shirt and wore a new one. He just finished fixing his things and was all giddy and jumpy again ready to call 'Shin-chan' when he hadn't noticed the ball on a wet floor. He ost his balance and slipped, hitting his head on the bench in the process.

With a loud thud resounding throughout the gym, Midorima stole a glance at where Takao is wondering what antics the other man was up to again but, no what he saw was Takao sleeping on the floor and yes it wasn't like Takao to sleep on the floor. Actually, no one would sleep on the floor of a sweaty gym. He rushed to the brunette's side relieved seeing the other was breathing normally.

"Oi, Takao!" he said.

"Oi!" no response.

"Oi Takao!" Midorima once again called out this time shaking the brunette lightly. When the brunette still didn't wake up, Midorima sighed scooping Takao in his arms to lay him on the bench. It was really easy for Midorima to deduce what happened after seeing the wet floor and considering the loud thud.

"Can't be helped." He said as he proceeded to go to the shower. After a couple of minutes later, loud music could be heard from the gymnasium. Going out of the comfort room he found the hawk eye still unconscious. He went out the door to see the lights that were coming from the grass field of their school, a lot of girls were wearing cocktail dresses while the boys wore tux. He grimaced at the people who got so excited they greet their friends in an unnecessary loud volume but they can't reaaly be blamed since the music is also unnecessary loud. With nothing to do, he decided to shoot some balls again despite that he just took a shower.

On Midorima's 120th shoot the brunette finally awoke from his unconscious state. He sat up groaning as he clutch his head in pain getting his bottle out of the bag to drink.

"Shin-chan, what time is it?"

"Nine in the evening. How are you feeling?" He muttered walking closer to the smaller teen.

"What? The dance will end soon but it's too late to go home now and get changed." Takao whined.

"Then go, it's just a walk away from here." Midorima muttered sitting on the bench.

"Eh? In this attire? No way!" Takao snorted.

"Then what are you whining for?"

"I missed the dan-" Takao trailed off as a realization hit him. "Wait why didn't you go, Shin-chan?"

"Not interested." Midorima said.

"Eh~?. Darn it's time for the slow dance, it's the only thing I'm interested in." Takao pouted at the sound of a romantic tune. "And it only comes once a year too." He sighed dejectedly. Midorima picked up the ball beside Takao and shot it to the switch making the lights go out and the moonlight was the only light source they have.

"We're dead, Shin-chan did you manage to break the lig- wait there's no shattering sound. Did you purposefully switched off the light?!" Takao said standing up. Midorima pulled Takao in the middle of the gymnasium where the moonlight shine the most he pulled him close.

"Eh~ Shin-chan, you want to do naughty things~?" Takao joked, his smile getting incredibly wider and wicked.

"S-Shut up, you wanted to dance right!" Midorima pulled the arms of the smaller teen placing them on top of his shoulder and pulling his head close to his chest so Takao wouldn't see the light blush on his face. He wrapped his arms around Takao's waist and leaning down a bit due to their height difference. Takao on the other hand was speechless.

_"So this is what Oha-Asa meant by Scorpios will have a spontaneous today.." _Takao thought to himself as they started to sway in tune with the music but unfortunately it was short lived as the music was interrupted and a voice spoke announcing the end of the prom and because of that the two of them stilled on their position.

"S-Shin-chan….we have no music. Haha I really appreciate your effort but don't worry about me, there's still next year anyway." Takao attempted to ease the awkwardness; he looked up to the flushing shooter and flashed his usual smile but before he could speak again the shooter held him close to his chest.

_"…beats..fast. Colors…promises._" Takao's eyes widened and he was left gawking because MIDORIMA SHINTAROU. SHINTAROU MIDORIMA. SHIN-CHAN. IS ONE HELL OF A GOOD SINGER. Takao felt his face heat up as the taller man sing in his ears despite the fact that the lyrics were incomplete or the fact that it was so soft. Takao could hear enough to tell that Midorima has a really nice voice.

"_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? Watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away…somehow…._" Midorima sang by that time all Takao could do was gawk at the taller man as tears roll down his face.

"_One step closer."_ Midorima said and Takao swear he felt his embrace grew tighter not that he minded. Midorima not knowing the next lyrics looked back at his partner. To say he was shocked was an understatement, immediately he let go of the brunette.

"T-Takao. W-why are you crying? Did I do something w-wrong? S-S-Sorry." Midorima asked, stuttering due to extreme nervousness caused by the sight of Takao silently crying.

"Y-You're unfair, Shin-chan. I never expected you'd do something like this." Takao sniffled launching himself at Midorima and burying himself on the shooter's chest . Damn the height difference, he thought.

"I'm…. lo… aby. wove… u. shi.. ng.. cha" the words came out muffled.

"What?"

"I said, I'm so happy." Takao said facing the taller before he buried his face on the shooter's chest once again.

"What followed that?"

"nothing."

"Really, Takao?"

"yeah."

"Really?"

"yeah."

"Tch!Tsundere. I love you too." Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance. That certainly and undoubtedly left Takao gawking like a fish who just found out he's been living underwater all his life. Wait what? That doesn't make sense. Moving on. ._.

Suddenly, Takao burst out laughing. "D'aww. I love you too, Shin-chan. BUT HAHAHA THE UNIVERSE JUST WENT UPSIDE DOWN. I'm gonna die. A tsundere calling me a tsundere. Hahaha"

Through the beautiful moon light that shone upon the Midorima Shinatrou and Takao Kazunari, whether be it the lucky items, oha-asa or fate was the one that made this happen or even the strong feelings of two people in love, one can clearly see the vein that just popped on Midorima Shintarou's head.

"TAKAO!" Midorima snapped cupping the cheeks of the smaller teen giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before he hurriedly grabbed his bag and went towards the gym door.

"I'm going home. Hmph." Midorima said adjusting his glasses that threaten to fall off. Takao could only smile genuinely at his partner's retreating back.

"Are you coming or what?!" the green haired asked. The brunette snapped out his daze, he then grabbed his bag and jogged to catch up to the shooter.

"_today was certainly a spontaneous day for scorpios."_ Takao smiled to himself.

* * *

**Midorima might be a little OOC but heck it's a spontaneous day for Scorpios.**

**I have another idea for this prompt but I thought naaah, it might turn into some angst sht and I want to try writing I don't know something…sweet? Just experimenting on writing romance since sometimes they make me cringe. I really need to polish on that. One time I was writing a story that started with angst and then there was a sweet part eventually it ended up being a twisted romance with the main character killing her love interest because she loves him. **

**Review! Tell me what you think! ^^**

**Thank you!~**


End file.
